Black and Blue
by Allycatt
Summary: When the gods of two religions are on the brink war, the young godlings and immortals of Olympus are thrown unwillingly into the mix. With the Egyptian threat growing what length are the Greeks willing to go to to save themselves?


The Olympians sat in their thrones in the beautiful throne room. It was a round room of white marble with a view into the gardens, which were full of countless types of fragrant flowers and herbs as well as decorative trees in the topiary. Around the edge of the room were fourteen thrones of all different shapes; one for each of the Olympians. Next to most of the gods stood their immortal child, or children, be them a godling or a demigod. There were eleven of these on Olympus, but only nine in the room at that moment. In the centre of the room was a large circle of intricate writing that opened at the southerly end into a path that lead out of the room. On the left of the opening sat Hades in his black throne made of rare onyx; it was tall and, apart from the amazing colour of the stone, was plain. Hades had no children. To the left of Hades was Athena in her throne of amber with a back shaped like an armoured owl. Next to her throne stood her demi-god daughter, Hamia. The next god was Hermes, in his caduceus shaped throne of emerald-green alexandrite, and there was an absent space where his godling daughter Photina should be standing. The twin Olympians, Artemis and Apollo sat side by side; Artemis in a crescent shaped throne of opaque moonstone; Apollo in a sun-backed throne of transparent yellow garnet. Again, there was an empty space where Apollo's son Eryx should have been standing; Artemis was sworn to be abstinent for eternity, so she had not children, not unlike Hades. In the Ruby throne next to Apollo sat Ares who was frowning as usual, accompanied by his black-haired, muscular son, Ceanothus. At the Head of the room was Zeus and Hera, with Zeus' son Key standing in between them. Key was the oldest Godling on Olympus, and the most powerful. He had a face that looked as hard as stone, but he was very handsome, with the same sky blue eyes as his father, and hair as red as blood. Zeus and Hera both had the same pure gold thrones, decorated with plants, animals and people. Next to Hera was her favourite son, Hephaetus, who was childless. After Hephaetus' agate throne was Aphrodite's pink topaz one and her son, Cedrus. Then Hestia, in her Amethyst seat with her demi-god son Ash. Next, Demeter with her demi-god daughter Tamari. This goddess had a pure emerald throne that was covered in engravings of trees and forests. In the vine covered chalcedony throne next to Tamari was Dionysus, then his son Ilex stood beside him. The last god on the right hand side of the entrance was Posideon in his beautiful sapphire throne with a back shaped like a pod of leaping dolphins. Beside him where his twin sons Abeli and Abies. There was a low murmuring filling the room as they waited for the last two godlings to arrive.

Apollo leant back in his golden throne trying to look calm whilst he was worrying on the inside. _Where are they? They're going to be late._

All of the other gods were seated in the circular throne room, with their sons and daughters stood next to them. Apollo shot a glance at Hermes, who was sitting two seats down from him. He was wearing the exact same anxious look.

Luckily, the doors opened and two teenage figures walked into the room, laughing and elbowing each other. The shorter figure was Photina. She had a scrawny build, standing at about five foot. She had dirty-blonde hair that was always hanging in her diluted aquamarine eyes. The taller one; Eryx, had eyes an astonishing shade of emerald-green and very dark brown messy hair.

"Eryx and Photina," Zeus boomed. The two godlings quickly fell silent. "You are both late. Go and join your fathers immediately."

"Our apologies, Lord Zeus," Photina bowed, then walked over to Hermes, whilst Eryx stood beside Apollo.

"Brothers, sisters, children and godlings. I welcome you all to this meeting," Zeus announced once checking everyone was present. Zeus had a regal-looking face with grey hair and startling blue eyes; the same colour as the sky. "Now, Lord Ares wishes to speak. Listen carefully, I believe it may be important," Zeus finished gesturing to the dark-haired man sitting next to Apollo. Ares stood and walked to the centre of the room.

"You all remember our old enemies the Egyptians," Ares started, obviously not addressing the godlings. "And you all remember them fading away. This morning, one of my spies came back and told me our ancient rivals are rising once again. Their people have started worshipping them again. My spy told me that they are planning on attacking. We must attack them before they can reach us."

"Do not be naïve, Ares," Athena spoke. Photina looked around her fathers chair at Athena's young demi-god daughter, Hamia. Hamia had very dark brown hair and very grey eyes, just like her mother. Hamia looked terrified; frozen to the spot, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Photina felt sorry for her. She was one of the three immortal demi-gods living on Olympus. Some demi-gods are made immortal at birth, whilst godlings are born immortal, and they inherit one or more of their parents' powers. Hamia was the youngest demi-god, just reaching her first Century. She still looked young; around twelve or thirteen in mortal years. "If the Egyptians are to attack, then we should let them make the first move. If they do then we will have the element of surprise on our sides; we will know what they are going to do. Your information may be wrong, Ares, and if it is and we attack the Egyptians they will be angered and we will be under an even bigger threat," Athena finished. Some of the gods nodded, but Ares was shaking his head, and almost amused smile on his face.

"Fine then, Athena. Let us vote," Ares said. Athena rolled her grey eyes and leant back in her seat.

"Photina," He father said, quietly. Photina leant nearer and Hermes spoke into her ear, "Who should I vote for? I want you to help me decide," 

"Me? But.. Why?" Photina asked, feeling a bit shocked.

"Well either way you'll have to stand by me. Just, what do you think?"

"Well," Photina regarded both of the squabbling gods before making her decision. "I think Ares has a better point," Hermes nodded, and the room fell quiet once more as Zeus spoke.

"Are you all ready to vote?" Zeus' eyes scanned the room, then spoke again. "All in favour of Ares, raise your hand," Every god raised their hand except Artemis, Hades and Demeter. Ares smirked smugly.

"We will attack within the next two weeks. Make sure all of your soldiers are fully trained, equipped and ready for battle," Ares said. Artemis glanced at Athena, who was shaking her head with her arms crossed across her armoured stomach.

"Dismissed," Zeus said. Everyone stood started to file out of the room. Photina noticed Eryx beckoning her over. She looked at Hermes to nodded his consent, then ran over to Eryx.

"Look," Eryx said, pointing around the pillar he was standing next to. Photina looked into the garden the Throne room over looked. There, standing between two lotus bushes, was a pair of figures locked in a tight embrace and kissing passionately. _That can't be..._ "It's Cedrus and Tamari," Eryx said, as if reading her mind. Cedrus was the son of Aphrodite, whilst Tamari was Demeter's daughter. Recently Aphrodite and Demeter had fallen out, and hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Photina looked at Eryx, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"And why did you feel it was necessary to tell me this?"

"We're gonna sneak up on them of course!" Eyrx exclaimed before launching into his plan. "Okay, so I'll sneak round the back of those bushes and you can fly overhead and-"

"Hold on. Fly?" Photina said biting her lip. "You know I'm still getting used to my shoes," Hermes had made Photina his apprentice of sorts, as many of the gods did to their immortal children, she was going to help him deliver messages. He had given her her first pair of winged sandals a couple of weeks ago. She wasn't very good at flying yet, but Hermes told her she would get better with practice. Still, they were her prize possession and she wore them everywhere.

"Come on, please?" Eryx said, pouting like a young child, his emerald green eyes shining like a puppy's. And for seven-hundred year old godling, that is not how you'd expect them to act.

"Fine," Photina sighed, and Eryx grinned and walked off, getting ready to sneak behind the couple. Photina grimaced to herself and carefully took three steps forward and jumped, willing herself off the ground. _So far, so good,_she thought, as she hovered over two where Eryx had pointed. She could see him watching her, and he held up his right hand and mouthed the word _Five. _Photina readied herself. _Four._ Eryx put one finger down. Photina felt her legs about to give way and a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Thr-_. Too late. Photina plummeted to the ground and landed sprawled on the floor between Cedrus and Tamari, who seemed to have jumped apart. She glanced at where Eryx was hiding, and saw him shaking his head, with his forehead in his hand. She smiled up at Cedrus and Tamari sheepishly. "Hi, guys," She said, standing up. "I'll just... be... going," She said quickly and stepped out of their way and walked over to the steps leading back from the garden.

"Nice going, 'Tine," Eryx said walking past her. She sighed and hurried back to her room.

OoOoO

"Concentrate!"

Photina ran as fast as she could and then launched herself into the air. For a moment she thought she had done it; a grin spread across her face as she hovered a few metres above the ground. She started to fly forwards and was doing swimmingly... until she hit the ground, face-first. Moaning, she lifted up her head and spat out the sandy soil she had managed to gather in her mouth. She looked up to see Hermes looking down at her, hands on his hips, a smile on his face. Photina stoop up and brushed the down her knees. "I'm close," She said. They were practising in the woods that Demeter had planted on Olympus. It was beautiful, with trees and soil, unlike the polished marble that seemed to cover everywhere else.

"Yeah, but not close enough. You just need to concentrate," Hermes explained, "Watch," He finished then sprinted away before leaping hovering a good twenty feet in the air, somersaulting and then landing softly on the ground in front of her. "Try again," He instructed, then stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Okay," Photina mumbled to herself. She ran forward then leaped, concentrating all her might into staying in the air; eyes screwed up tight. She opened them, however when she was hovering again. "Let's go higher," She said and willed herself to float upwards, while keeping upright. When she got to where Hermes had been, she tried going forwards. She leant in the direction she wanted to go, and flew forwards.

"Try going a bit faster, now!" Hermes shouted from the ground. Photina nodded and did as she was told. It was getting easier. She flew around a tree and back into the centre of the clearing they were in. She thought she should try landing next. A few moments later she was back on the ground, just in front of Hermes, who was smiling at her again. "Much better," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Just a bit more training and you'll be able to start delivering. Well, perhaps," His face darkened. Photina nodded; she knew he was talking about the attack Ares was planning on the Egyptians.

"I'll be okay, Hermes," Photina said, turning to face her father.

"Photina!" She turned around at the familiar voice calling her name. Stood beside a tree was Ash, the lanky black haired demi-god son of Demeter. "We're having an archery target practise; you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there after I've just grabbed my bow and arrows," Photina called back, "Oh, is that okay?" She asked Hermes, realising that she hadn't asked. He nodded, and Photina smiled and ran through the woods to the armoury. All of the inhabitants of Olympus had their own area in the armoury where they kept their individual weapons. Reaching hers, Photina picked up her bow, _μοίρα_, or _Moira_, and her quiver of arrows. _Moira_ was made of white wood, which was carved to look like a pair of wings spread from where the hand grip was, and white centaur hair. It was lightweight and made just for Photina so it was the right size and shape for it to be used comfortably. Target practise was held in the Colosseum. Photina spotted Eryx at the other end. She smirked and ran forwards then leaped into the air. She flew over to Eryx and tapped him on the shoulder. He lowered his bow and turned around but Photina had already flown up to float just above his head. She watched him raise an eyebrow then shrug and turn around. She tried not to laugh then, carefully landed on his shoulders so she was standing on top of him. He stood very still. Suddenly he dropped his bow and arrow and grabbed her ankles and swung her round in the air. She screamed and laughed... until he dropped her onto the floor. "Ow," she said frowning.

"Serves you right," Eryx chuckled, holding out his hand to pull Photina up. She took it reluctantly and pulled herself up. Standing in front of the target next to Eryx' she took _Moira_ off her back and latched up an arrow. She drew the bow and fired.

"Bullseye," She smirked. She had always been a good archer, even the Olympians had noticed it. Artemis had tried to get her to join the hunters; she nearly had, until Hermes had found her and dragged her away from the hunting Goddess. Eryx edged closer and nudged her elbow just as she shot the next arrow. It flew way past the target and hit the stone seats behind. Photina turned to the smirking brunette with her eyes narrowed.

"Well, you were being a show off," Eryx shugged, turning back to his target. Photina frowned and pulled out another arrow. She'd get him back later.


End file.
